


Magia en el agua

by Rahzel



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Soi siempre ha estado enamorada de Nakago y lo que más desea es un futuro próspero para ambos. Pero se conformará sólo con esos momentos donde están íntimos ambos. ¿O no?
Relationships: Nakago/Soi (Fushigi Yuugi)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Magia en el agua

Todos esos sentimientos afloraban en su cuerpo cuando una mirada de Nakago se posaba sobre ella. Desde que era pequeña, había aprendido una cosa: si ella quería un buen lugar, debía ganárselo.

Desde que su padre la había vendido a un burdel para pagarse unas botellas más, deudas, ya ni supo por qué fue, sólo supo que ella había ido en pago de todos los males que su padre había cometido. Y entre hombres que arruinaban su vida, había crecido.

Sin embargo, conocer a Nakago había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había podido pasar. Aquel día que la salvó había quedado marcado a fuego en su memoria y en cada partícula de su piel. Su mirada fuerte y valiente en ese momento, atravesó su cuerpo y se plantó en ella aquella sensación de la que no había podido escapar desde entonces. Y que Seryuu los uniera para que sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente había sido uno de los milagros más grandes que ella había podido testificar: estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, locamente enamorada.

El mundo cobraba sentido cuando él la besaba y la recorría con sus manos grandes. Y aunque aquello era un método para traspasar su energía ¡qué bien se sentía! Ella quería darle todo su amor en aquellos momentos en que compartían las sabanas y las tibiezas de sus almas, porque ella entregaba mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Y aunque él no le dijera palabras bonitas ni la alagara, se sentía feliz, porque había conseguido que él la necesitara de formas que no podía necesitar a ninguna otra mujer. Era ella y nada más y quería creer, porque sólo vivía por esa creencia, que en el futuro, cuando la guerra terminase y Seryuu volviera a pasar a ser un segundo plano en sus vidas, pudieran vivir juntos, tranquilos. No le importaba realmente combatir, era una guerrera después de todo y si tuviese la oportunidad de cubrirle la espalda siempre, a ella no le hubiese importado sacrificar su alma tan sólo por él.

Y se desvivió en pensamientos de un futuro lejano, un presente estable y lleno de amor, que al menos, ella siempre iba a demostrarle y decirle todo lo que él no era capaz de decir. Era Nakago, ella sabía que no era expresivo y tampoco lo esperaba, sólo contaba con que él estuviera, después de eso, nada más importaba.

Y mientras imaginaba y soñaba despierta, el vapor de las aguas se fue haciendo más denso, aun así, recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y se quedó mirando las piedras. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente hasta que unas manos cálidas y grandes la tomaron por la cintura. Su cuerpo desnudo reconoció el tacto al momento y simplemente, se dejó llevar por los besos, dejando que él poseyera su cuerpo y le robara el aliento una vez más.


End file.
